To Save the Fallen
by LiveWild
Summary: She was created to serve a purpose, to stop the hellish angel. After waiting centuries, the time has come. On the search for the horseman, Famine, Sam and Dean end up helping an ordinary young woman who oddly, isn't affected by the horseman's powers. After leaving the town, the brothers are to find out that the same woman, was the key to ending the Apocalypse and saving the world.
1. Chapter 1: The Archangel, Jasper

**I purposely made this short to see how this will go!**

 **Disclamier: I don't own anything but my OC!**

 **If you enjoy please review, follow, and/or favorite! :)**

 **To Save the Fallen**

 **Chapter 1: The Archangel, Jasper.**

 **By: LiveWild**

* * *

 _Chuck had quickly set the glass of half empty liquor down before he continued to stare blankly at the bright screen before him. It was 3 o'clock in the morning, he knew he would regret staying up so late later that day but he couldn't convince himself to get up and go to bed. No, he had to finish writing, something in himself was fueling him to keep going._

 _Swallowing the remainder of harsh alcohol that circled his mouth, he placed his steady fingers over the keyboard..._

 _.../.../.../..._

Jasper.

The sacred fifth archangel was to be kept a secret, her true form was to be unknown to her, she was to live a human life infinitely.

God knew the respected angel, Lucifer, was rebellious, containing a burning hatred in his soul that would end up causing his own shameful demise.

Lucifer was so beautiful, so _beautiful_ and powerful. When God created his first sons, it was envident that Lucifer was rightfully different, different in such a way that made him God's favorite. God loved the other three as well, Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel. They were precious and loved by him in every way, but, Lucifer was something else.

He was brighter, smarter, faster.

When mankind was created, God quickly sensed Lucifer's disapproval, he willingly defused to bow down to the humans. It caused overwhelming chaos in the glorious heaven.

The archangels couldn't believe their own brother's disgraceful loyalty; he was a monster in their eyes.

Jasper.

Unlike the other archangel's names that ended with -el, she was given such a name to mimic the ending of Lucifer's, to show the eternal connection that God had planned for them.

She was created by God for a strict reason, to serve a purpose. A purpose in which God himself felt was the last, crucial solution to tame his troubled son. She was going to be used as a weapon in the civil war amongst heaven.

Jasper was to be used to replenish Lucifer, to save him from the darkness that awaited him. God wanted his son to feel the greatest emotion, love. He wanted Lucifer to fall in love with a _human_ and unlimitedly humankind. If the insurgent archangel were to merely understand God's dream for the cherished humans, then the tragic war would end. Then Lucifer would finally agree to serve humans.

When Lucifer met the so called human, he had indeed felt something for her. Something that he only thought he'd feel for God: love. However, he remained blinded by his growing anger and continued with his vengeful actions; informing God he intended to overrule him.

And so, the bloody battle with Michael happened.

Lucifer and his followers were consequently banished from heaven.

The mighty archangel had fallen.

And Jasper was sent to earth, in her true physical form. Her memories of her true self and heavenly events was erased by God himself to protect her.

No, God wasn't disappointed in Jasper.

He knew she was to serve the same purpose in the future. Jasper had lived for hundreds of years, died, and was reborn and grew up to look physically the same. Every time she was born, her memory would repeatively be erased. She lived to await the day the Apocalypse would commence once again.

She was destined to live to await the day she'd meet Lucifer again.


	2. Chapter 2: Burning Light

Wow! Thank you to all who favorited, followed, and or left a review, it means alot, keep them coming:)

I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story!

In this chapter, it introduces my main Oc, enjoy!

To Save the Fallen

Chapter 2: Burning Light

By: LiveWild

* * *

 _And then will come Famine, riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty. And great will be the Horseman's hunger for he is hunger. His hunger will seep out and poison the air._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Something was fearfully claim that afternoon, the icy wind had picked up, dragging the sickly leaves from there slumber, forcing them to dance like puppets with strings. The howling sky was silenced and the air was vaguely thick, making it hard for anyone to breathe.

The hovering moon had hid shamelessly behind the thick clouds, not wanting to witness the event happening before it. It caused the night to appear more lonely than it already was, without the sight of the moon, the night was just plain _darkness_.

Famine looked around him with a wicked smile, the sight of the dead humans that were once bendging on their personal hunger was pleasant. Whether it be on food, money or each other physically, humans were always hungry for something, their delicate souls were heavily flawed, always craving for more and more.

Yet, what puzzled the horseman most was the young human before him-she was frightfully motionless, absolutely _motionless_.

Even as she sat, tied up, helpless against the tightening role, she wasn't moving, only a couple of tears swam down the vivid surface of her soft skin.

She emotionally wasn't hungry. Her gentle soul wasn't craving anything.

Even the great angel beside her was feasting predatorily on the fatty, ground beef.

Her ability to resist his powers baffled him, even Famine himself enjoyed the decadent taste of souls, everyone wanted something!

Yet, she was an exception, a silly, worthless human. Carelessly, the horseman made his way to the imprisoned woman, his hand rested permanently on his chair's controller, his ring attracted the moonlight that creeped there the blinds.

Her head was lazily bent forward in submission.

"You hurt her, you son of a bitch, I swear-"

"Hurt her?" the horseman opened his mouth wide, remembering he was being accompanied by a Winchester as well, flashing his yellow teeth he spoke honestly, "Dean, that's what I've been trying to do."

It wasn't until Famine harshly flicked his boney finger against the girl's cheek bone that she showed a sign of life. The woman bit roughly at the moist cloth that was soaked with her own saliva, she pulled her head back. The back of the diner chair limited her attempt to get away from his disgusting touch, she mumbled a scream.

Dean instinctively took a step forward, but was brutally stopped by the possessed meat-suits, holding him by his shoulders and arms.

The horseman began to laugh, his dry lips cracked into a grin, allowing the chuckle to escape him.

His wrinkly finger stayed where it was, inches from her hostile face, she shook anxiously as his finger traveled downward to his chest, "I've managed to find another one, Dean," his white brow raised, trying to understand his own words, "someone else that's not affected by me. I guess you're not the only one."

Turning his head, Famine was able to catch a glance at Dean; his sweaty face showed confusion and worry.

"But you see, unlike you," Famine playfully tilted his head to one side, "I sense a light in this darling girl, a light so bright it _burns_."

The woman's eyelashes blinked rapidly as he lowered his palm onto her chest, he could hear her rapid heart beating. She twitched aggressively, pulling at the role that bonded her to the high chair, she wanted to get away from the monster that had murdered dozens of innocent people without even lifting a finger. If it wasn't for the fact that her mouth was covered, she could have scream till her throat gave out. Her neighbors, even friends were right there, in Biggerson's restaurant, lying dead on the ground like pitiful animals.

The sight made her gag.

His hand was cold, the icy contact made the goosebumps on her skin rise. She exhaled deeply, wanting to get her chest as far away from him as she possibly could.

The woman tried telling herself she was dreaming, that perhaps everything she was seeing at that moment was just a nightmare, but everytime she squeezed her eyes shut and reopened them, she was still there, tied up.

The horseman unexpectedly retrieved his hand back and looked closely at it, the fear in her blue eyes made him smile, a smile so big it caused the skin on his face to fold up like rolls, "How precious," he spoke with an amused tone, like a child being given candy, "the taste of your soul will be delightful."

Unnoticably, the angel next to her was able to look up at the teary woman, it took all his angelic strength to take his mind off the ground beef and look at her for a brief second. He, like Famine, also sensed something off about the girl, it even caused a pain in his chest. However, before Castiel would further investigate the eerie feeling he felt, he countied feasting on the food that was know dripping down his chin.

It was at that moment that Famine touched the woman again, this time, it made her fell weightless, like the wind got knocked out of her. Her neck arched to the side as her eyes closed, betraying her to a world of darkness. It was at that moment she heard the man known as Dean shouting with fury.

It was at that moment, Keegan was unsure if she was going to wake up ever again.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcoming Death

**To Save the Fallen**

 **Chapter 3: Welcoming Death**

 **By: Livewild**

So sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy!:)

 **XXXXXXXxxxxxXxxXXXXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxx**

"Lexi, wake up, wake up, damnit." Zack mumbled over the continuous beeping of the medical machines that were hooked onto his sister's deadly still body. The only indication that was truly alive was the movement of the blanket as she breathed slow, steady breaths.

She was cold, abnormally cold, he had told the nurses repeatedly to get his sister more blankets, two hours had passed and they still hadn't obeyed his wishes.

Her icy white skin mimicked the color of snow.

His jaw popped out as he bit down on his back teeth, "Lexi, wake up."

He squeezed her small hand gently, being cautious of the IV that implanted the surface of her skin.

As soon as he got the unexpected phone call from St Joseph's hospital that his sister was unconscious and was in need of surgery and scans, Zack dropped everything and left that second, he even got there before their parents did.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Annoyed, his head rotated, as he rested his chin on his shoulder, he eyed the machines with his gloomy dark brown eyes.

God he hated hospitals, they were a symbol of death to him.

 _Beep. Beep._

Turning his head slowly back, Zack signed with a mix of exhaustion and worry. He gingerly released Lexi's hand, dropping it down to the bed almost lifelessly. Who would've known Lexi would have been caught in the middle of a massacre in Sioux Falls in little old South Dakota. No one could believe that the quiet town could be involved in such a horror show.

"You're a survivor, Lexi Keegan, mom and dad taught you well," Zach spoke out loud to himself as his thought became unbearable, "the only survivor to be exact."

He grabbed at his hair, entangling his fingers in the thick curls.

His sister was the only survivor, he wasn't sure if he were to cry or smile from happiness. He didn't do either, he had been emotionless day in and day out.

" _What do you mean you don't know when she's waking up! Aren't you a doctor?"_

 _"Sir I'm sorry, some patients tend to be in a stage of unconsciousness when they come out of surgery-"_

 _"Why!"_

 _"Sir, please. Her surgery went well. The human brain is a mystery, some patients tend to be-"_

 _"Yes, yes, in a stage of unconsciousness, I heard you the last damn time. She's never been in a hospital before, she never ever gets sick, it's this place that's the problem, not her brain."_

There was movement, he swore her leg awoke and moved an inch or two to the right, he would have bet his life she moved. In shock, Zack arose from the old wooden chair, causing a mouse like squeak to startle the air. He hovered over his sister's bed, narrowing his eyes, searching for more movement, "Come on, Lexi. You have to wake up, you have to."

 _Beep. Beep._

 **XXXXXXXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxx**

"What do you want?" Dean didn't expect his voice to be as shaky as it was at that moment. At that moment he was looking Death right in the eyes, staring down into his black pupils, waiting for the moment when he would decide to kill him.

Yet, Death did no such thing.

Placing the silverware down against the plate, it made an eery sound unravel into the air, despite the soft thunder that rumbled, it was the only other sound that could be heard.

Licking the inside of his cheek with his tongue, he immediately could taste the tangy sauce that stained his mouth from the deep dish pizza. Death had an urge to sigh in annoyance, the meaningless human in front of him was truly pathetic.

All human were incredibly flawed, always wanted and needed to be more, always craving something whether it be love or money, they were never satisfied, never.

Carefully placing his rough hands on the table, he spoke with a blank tone, "The leash around my neck, off. Lucifer has me bond to him, some unseemly little spell, he had me where he wants, when he wants.

Death's face remained blank as Dean's was pouring with fearful emotions, he tried his best to stay calm, but the sweat dripping down his left temple was all but unnoticeable. His heart bested loudly in his fragile eardrums.

"That's why I couldn't come to you," Death blinked gingerly, "I had to wait for you to catch up."

"And you think, I can unbind you?" Dean frowned with disbelief, the corner of his mouth kept twitching.

He wanted to laugh at Dean's humorous response, but not even a smile molded on Death's lips.

"Of course you can't, but you can help take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun."

"And how am I supposed to do that, Sam and I are barely holding on right now, we can't face Lucifer without-"

"Without this?" Death wiggled his wrinkly fingers in front of him, the ring on his hand shined brightly in the flash of the lightening that creeped in from the windows that's surrounded them, "I will give you the ring, Dean, but, you must give me something first."

"What would you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you," his voice was bitter, "before I give you the weapon, you need someone who can actually use it. Someone who will make even Lucifer bow to one knee."

"Who?" Dean's eyes had widened at that point, trying to capture all of Death's movements.

Death picked the knife and fork once again before looking up at the sky, "I am very old, Dean. Therefore, I know many things, many things that you couldn't even possibly given to imagine." He gave cutting the thick slice before him, the sauce began leaking out of the side of the cheese, "Do you know how to stop a child throwing a tantrum?"

The drop of sweat had reached Dean's chin, the uncomfortable feeling was distracting him from his thoughts.

"You give them what they have always wanted, one thing that would make them be happy." Death whispered with his raspy voice, causing Dean to swallow the thick saliva that was building at the back of his throat.

"And what.." Dean paused briefly, "what would make Lucifer _happy_?"

This time, Death did smile.

The type of smile that made your cheeks ache slightly and revealed the fronts of your teeth. It disappeared as quickly as it came, Dean wasn't sure if he truly smiled at all, perhaps he was hallucinating.

It was then that Death spoke her name sweetly.

"Jasper."


	4. Chapter 4: Crucifix

**To Save the Fallen**

 **Chapter 4: Crucifix**

 **Hello you beautiful people. A few things before you begin reading first, in this chapter two scenes are happening at once and are being separated by 'xXx' so please keep that in mind and as always, ENJOY :)**

 **xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx**

 _"So what you're telling me is that there's another archangel, a chick this time and she got a thing with the devil? Well isn't that just freaking peachy."_

 _"Dean calm down, we don't even know if she really exists."_

 _"Well Death seems to believe she does and if Death says something exists Sam, I'm sure as hell gonna believe it does."_

 _"She's not even mentioned in the bible, in any scripture, anywhere."_

 _"Maybe she didn't make the freaking final cut in the bible."_

 _Castiel watched as the two brothers bickered, his lips were a flat line as he didn't know what to say at that moment._

 **XxX**

Zack didn't know why he did it.

He truly didn't know, he wasn't thinking.

Maybe it was the storm outside that was putting him on edge.

He was thinking but he wouldn't control himself, his body, the long, steady steps he took. The dim lights above him make the hallway before him appear shallow and never ending. The only thing that he could hear was his heavy footsteps, he kept walking steadily, high and tall.

Zack couldn't move his head, for some reason he just couldn't compel himself to look downward but he managed to convince his eyes to look below him and there he saw Lexi in his arms.

He held his sister close to his chest, carrying her limp body bride style.

Her long, pale arms hung loosely down as if they were reaching desperately for the ground that Zack walked on. The spots on her arms that previously had IV's attached to them were bleeding slightly. A small stream of a rich red color was creeping down her arm, gravity doing it's role in directing it toward the earth.

Her brother scanned his sister's face and felt a knot form in the bowels of his gut; she looked so different, so sick, dead even. The only thing that secured him that she was indeed still living was her weak pulse that thumped softly within her small frame and against his own. As a flash of thunder rumbled from behind the hospital walls, Zack narrowed his eyes to capture as much detail of his sister as possible, it was as if he was making sure it really was Lexi he was holding.

Her long eyelashes hovered over her ghostly colored cheekbones, they had lost their pink tone he was so use to seeing. He forgot what her smile looked like, how her blue eyes would light up and made the world smile back.

His cracked lips opened slowly, so slowly that the fleshy of his lips appeared to stick onto each other before pulling apart.

 **XxX**

 _"Have you ever heard of Jasper, Cas?" Sam looked at the angel with a hint of concern in his eyes, "Was she made by God for Lucifer to help stop his dark side?"_

 _Castiel opened and closed his mouth but no sound came from them, he stood oddly still with his arms were pressed up against his trench coat._

 _Dean squinted his eyes with a mix of anger and confusion, "Cas, we could use your help here. Is she on our side or side apocalypse?"_

 _"I-I don't know Dean, I, I've never heard of the Archangel Jasper. Perhaps she was kept a secret from the rest of the angels."_

 **XxX**

The hospital was too quiet for his liking, visiting hours were over and he was positive the nurses still stuck around to check in on their patients, however, he didn't see a single one. They were nowhere in sight. He couldn't hear the beeping of their pagers, the opening of doors, the sound of their friendly voices calming their patients down.

Even with Lexi in his arms he felt utterly alone.

He felt an eerie shiver go up his back.

He wanted to speak.

He wanted to scream murderously.

He wanted to cry in anger and fear for his little sister. But, he couldn't, he felt like he had no control over his own body.

Surely he was going mad, completely mad.

Zack wasn't certain what made him do it, what made him rip out his sister's IV without a second thought and scoop her in his arms as if they were running away from something.

He would have never done something like this, never. He was dreaming, that was the only explanation he could think of at the moment.

His legs felt numb yet he could see them moving beneath him, the sound of his jeans rubbing against his thighs with each step engulfed his ears.

Lexi still hadn't woken up, she was still so motionless in her bed, still didn't show a sign of life within her. Zack found himself praying to God to help Lexi, to make her wake up from whatever slumber she was in that was imprisoning her.

What had gone wrong that night? What happened to his little sister?

 **XxX**

 _"We need some sort of plan, we don't even know is she exists nor where she is if she is real."_

 _Dean grabbed at his head as he began pacing the motel room._

 _"Perhaps I could go to heaven and question the other angels and see if they have any information about this archangel."_

 _"We don't have time!" Dean shouted._

 **XxX**

Something was forcing him forward, something unknown within him was pushing him to keep going, controlling his movements, controlling every inch of his body.

He could hear the vicious rain from outside beating down aggressively against the ceiling, wanting to get in. The howling of the never-ending wind made him feel more uneasily then he already was.

Taking a swift turn to his right, Zack catch sight of the chapel before him. He had this urge to go into it, he had to.

His own body came to a halt, catching him completely off guard. He was probably sleep walking, that was the new theory that came into his head at the moment. Perhaps the lack of precious sleep he was getting was causing him to sleep walk.

The giant wooden doors were closed, revealing the blinding cross that was placed directly in the middle of the doors.

 _Drip._

The hair on Zack's arms stood up as the thunderous sound of Lexi's blood dripped from her boney finger and onto the tile.

 _Drip._

Before he knew it, Zack had made his way into the empty, holy chapel, he didn't even remember opening the doors let alone recalling how he got down the red carpeted aisle. The sound of the rain was louder as it attacked the glasses windows.

The candles that surrounded from on all sides were like an endless river of lava. The taunting orange and red color felt like it was burning at his skin.

He ignorantly didn't even see the doors behind him shut with bang, recklessly shaking giant marble statue of mother Mary that was in very front of the chapel. Her elegant arms were held out as if she pitied him and was waiting for him to embrace him in a hug.

What was he doing?

Zack swallowed the thick saliva that began building up at the back of his throat, he felt numb. His spooked eyes were glossy and he looked around him for answers, anything that would convince him it was a dream or that he was going crazy.

It was when the three drops of blood hit the surface of the carpet beneath his feet that Zack was thrown back was great power unknown to him, dropping Lexi's degrading body before the magnificent crucifix.

The weight of his heavy body slamming into the rock hard wall was followed by a crack coming from the back of his skull.

He seemed almost as lifeless as Lexi as he unconditionally slid down to the ground with blood running down his nose and his eyes closing softly.

 **XxX**

 _"Do you think she's more powerful than Lucifer?" Sam nervously bit down on his jaw, causing his skin to pop out._

 _The room was silent as no one had the answer._

 ** _XxX_**

But before they did, the last thing he saw made his heart skip a beat and his body shake with pure fright. The flash of lightning revealed Lexi getting to her feet, her bare legs bend and shaking uncontrollably. The thin fabric of her gown was wrinkled and splattered with small drops of her blood. Her eyes were hidden as her eyes looked down at the ground, causing her dirty blonde hair to cover her eyes.

 **XxX**

 _"If she is, we better go find her before she runs back to Lucifer with open arms." Dean exhaled as he eyed the four horsemen rings that rested on the motel bed._

 **XxX**

From behind her, the shadow of two alluring wings unraveled themselves, stretching out and making their existence known, chasing darkness upon the crucifix behind them.


End file.
